


Meltdown #6: Texas Toast

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Series: Meltdown [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin and HHH again...with a very special guest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown #6: Texas Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written January 30, 2001

Rating: NC-17  
Content: M/M/M sex, language, domination

"Hey, Mark!"

Mark Callaway turned to see Steve Austin trotting up to him, an oddly determined expression on his face.

"What do you want, Austin?" he asked coolly.

Steve halted in front of the big man, his cobalt blue eyes flickering over him impassively. "I want to talk to you."

"So...talk." Mark crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall nonchalantly.

Steve glanced up and down the hallway, making sure no one was within earshot. "I want you to do me a favor."

"A favor," Mark repeated blandly, his lip curling in sardonic amusement. "Now, why in hell should I do you any favors, Austin?"

"Because I want to teach someone a lesson and you're the only one who can give it."

"Who?"

"Will you do it?"

"Who Is it and just what is it you want done?"

Steve ground his teeth, knowing the fellow Texan wouldn't commit himself until he had all the details. "Hunter."

Mark's brows lifted in mild surprise. "Hunter?"

Steve nodded, smiling enigmatically. "If you're game, I have a plan to put the cocky blonde in his place."

"I'm listening."

Steve outlined his idea, Mark chomping on his chaw and listening intently. After he was done, Mark contemplated the ceiling for a few long minutes before straightening, spitting a stream of tobacco juice on the floor between Steve's boots. "Where and when?"

******

Hunter whistled as he came out of the bathroom into the dressing room, toweling his hair dry as he moved in the direction of where he'd left his gym bag. He yelped as he was suddenly grasped by the throat, lifted and slammed none-too-gently into the wall. His eyes rounded in shock at the sight of Undertaker staring coldly back at him.

"Mark, what the hell-?"

"Shut up, Helmsley," the redhead growled softly. "Now, I was informed that you needed to be taught a little lesson."

"I don't under-"

"When I say shut up, boy, you better believe I mean for you to shut your hole, and keep it shut unless I say otherwise," he interrupted, tightening his hold slightly. "Now, nod if you understand me."

Hunter quickly bobbed his head, sighing in relief when Mark slowly let him slide down the wall until his feet touched the floor.

"As I was saying, I was told you needed some disciplining, and I'm just the man to provide it." Mark released him, stepping back and gesturing to his towel. "Drop it."

"Mark, I-"

Mark almost casually reached out and backhanded Hunter across the face. Snapping his head to the side. "When I tell you to do something, you do it...and I mean instantly."

Hunter cautiously felt his jaw, wiping the blood from his split lip. He glared at him resentfully, reluctantly tugging the towel from his hips and letting it fall to the carpet.

"I don't know what you heard or from who, but I'm not playing any games with you."

"Oh, but I think you're gonna play whether you want to or not."

Hunter whipped his head to the right to see Steve lounging in a chair, a dark smile on his countenance. "Austin, what the fuck...?"

"I decided to give you a little present, sweetheart," Steve murmured, leaning back in his seat, crossing his arms. "I mean, since I can't give you the proper lovin' you need, I enlisted my friend here to be my stand in. Ain't that nice of me?"

Hunter looked between the two men, cheeks flushing with color at the realization of just what Steve had in mind. "No way, Austin!" he grated, making a move to walk away, but Mark planted a hand in the center of his chest and shoved him back against the wall, pinning him there.

"You're not going anywhere, my friend," Mark hissed, stepping close so that his body was pressed firmly against the blonde's. "Steve tells me you like it rough. Is that true?"

Hunter stared up at the other man, wide-eyed, shaking his head vigorously. "No."

"Oh, now, Hunter," Steve chastised gently. "Didn't your mama ever tell you it's not nice to lie?"

Hunter flashed him a fulminating glare. "Shut up, Bald Man!"

Steve tisked admonishingly. "Mark, I do believe His Highness needs to be yanked off his throne."

Mark smiled tightly as he spun Hunter around so that he was facing the wall. The big man barred a forearm across his shoulders, shifting to the side to allow Steve to watch. He drew his hand back, pausing as he glanced at Steve for confirmation, then swung it in a flat, powerful arc, the loud "whap" as the blow connected with Hunter's ass was very satisfying.

"Hunter cried out in more surprise rather than pain, curving into the unyielding surface of the wall. He tried desperately to wriggle free, but Mark dug his elbow into his shoulder blade, holding him immobile. He proceeded to give the blonde the spanking of a lifetime, his big hand leaving prints on the pale skin.

Hunter attempted to keep his composure, chewing the insides of his cheeks until they bled to prevent himself from uttering a sound. But after a while, he couldn't stand it any longer and began to moan, then beg for surcease.

"Please...oh, God...stop!"

Mark again looked to Steve, who nodded slightly. Mark pulled Hunter back around, enclosing him in a crushing embrace, gripping Hunter's ass, sinking his fingers into the tender, swollen flesh, eliciting a hiss of pain. He bent his head and licked away the tears that had slipped past the blonde's guard. "Kiss me, Helmsley," Mark murmured silkily.

"Hunter blindly sought Mark's lips, moaning as the other man took control immediately, delving his tongue deeply. He felt himself being lifted and he instinctively locked his legs around his waist, mumbling unintelligibly as the big Texan ground himself into him, letting him feel his arousal.

"Mark...I don't want this," Hunter panted, splaying his fingers on the other man's chest and pushing weakly at him.

"I believe he's lying again."

Mark looked to the side to see Steve standing next to him. "What do you suggest?"

Steve smirked, pulling something from his pocket and handing it to a grinning Mark.

Hunter looked down in dismay at the cockring being placed onto him. He reached to remove it, but Mark caught his wrist, holding it away.

"Nuh-uh," Mark said, hefting the blonde man onto his shoulder and carrying him to the couch, where he dumped him onto it unceremoniously. He planted a knee in his sternum. Leisurely unbuttoning his shirt. He smiled at Steve when he helped take it off, brushing the backs of his knuckles across his cheekbone as Steve glided his hand down over his stomach to unfasten his jeans, spending an inordinate amount of time easing down the zipper.

Hunter watch this with growing fascination, his respiration becoming quick and shallow as Steve's fingers dipped inside, drawing out Mark's stiff cock, giving it a few hard strokes before releasing it to let him sit down and take off his boots, then his pants.

Mark rolled atop Hunter, pinning him to the cushions, ravaging his mouth as his hands roamed and explored, coaxing him to respond.

"Suck his nipples," Steve suggested. "He loves that. They're very sensitive."

Hunter gasped, arching when Mark flicked his tongue around the hardening nub, burying his fingers in the abundance of silky red hair, tugging him closer as he nipped and suckled.

"Please...yes...fuck!"

"Baby, you like that, don't you," Steve husked, kneeling beside them. "Come on, hunter, make some noise for Mark like you do for me."

Mark worked his way down Hunter's body, leaving suction and bite marks in his wake, growling when he bucked beneath him, nudging him lower until his shaft was pressed against his cheek.

"He likes to have his balls played with," Steve said, his breathing labored as he fought to remain in control of himself. It was difficult, though, with Hunter making those sexy sounds in his throat that always turned him on. Watching Mark worrying Hunter's balls, he badly wanted to be the one pleasuring the blonde, his fingers itching to caress that satiny smooth skin. He wanted to be the one deep-throating him like mark was now doing.

"Fuuuuck, Mark..." Hunter cried, writhing in frustration. "Wanna come! Need...oh, God, I need..."

Mark raised himself over Hunter, taking the tube of gel Steve handed him, lathering a generous amount on himself before wrenching the other man's legs up so that his calves rested on his powerful shoulders. With a sharp thrust, he sank deep into Hunter, making him cry out in pain and exultation.

"Holy shit! He's so fuckin' tight," Mark groaned, holding still as he waited for the blonde to adjust to his size, savoring the snug heat surrounding him.

"He's always hot and tight...like he's grabbing onto you... God, it's so beautiful."

Mark could only nod as he withdrew and plunged back in, setting a brutal rhythm, catching Hunter's wrists when he tried to remove the cockring and jerk himself off. He pinioned them above his head, pounding ruthlessly into him, evoking mewls of delight and fevered need.

"Christ, please, let me come!" Hunter whined, arching into the big man in a frenzy.

"Are you gonna come, Mark?" Steve asked, trailing a fingertip lightly down his spine.

"Fuck, keep doing that and I'll come right now," Mark snarled, face clenched in a grimace as he slammed savagely into the whimpering Hunter.

Steve chuckled wickedly, leaning close to Mark's ear, careful not to touch Hunter. "He loves his sweet spot rubbed. That really gets him off." He ran his finger down his spine again, smiling when he moaned in response. "Let him come now, Mark. He comes so pretty."

Mark pulled off the ring and pumped him to the rhythm of his driving thrusts, angling to stroke his prostate. Hunter's body snapped upward, sucking in a ragged breath, then wailed as he came in an explosive rush, shuddering violently in the aftermath. Mark grunted harshly, continuing to lunge forward, straining to find his own release. He tensed at the feel of slicked fingers probing his entrance. He froze, looking at Steve, who was watching him through almost predatory eyes.

"What are you-oh, shit!" Mark gasped at the sudden violation of Steve's digits, his eyes rolling back, voicing a bellow as the other man nudged his G-spot, sending him spiraling over the edge in a burst of sensation.

Hunter mewed as he felt Mark come, contracting his inner muscles to milk him dry, reaching up to draw him down for a hard kiss.

"That was incredible," Steve whispered, laying a hand on Mark's back, feeling the tremors still rippling beneath the skin.

Mark lifted his head, slowly withdrawing from Hunter. He glanced down to see that Steve was very aroused and he smiled lazily. "Want me to take care of that?"

"You don't have to-"

"It's the least I can do after you let me sample your property."

"No!"

Both Mark and Steve looked at Hunter in astonishment at his vehement outburst. Hunter flushed brightly, surprised himself. But when Mark had offered to pleasure Steve, a surge of possessiveness, so intense as to be irrational, swept through him, leaving him helpless to stop himself.

"Um...never mind. I don't care what you do," he muttered, averting his eyes.

Mark laughed softly, climbing off the couch and, picking up his clothes, headed for the bathroom. "You two work it out. I'm taking a shower."

Hunter and Steve looked at each other for a long moment before the awkward silence was broken.

"Are you very hard," hunter asked in that languid drawl that always sent Steve's lust soaring.

"What do you think?" Steve growled, following Hunter's movements as he idly slid his fingers over his stomach, scooping up some of the come there, then bringing it to his mouth and sucking them clean, locking his dark eyes with the other man. He repeated this until all of it was gone, grinning as Steve groaned his name.

"I wish I could help you out, Austin," he said, yawning and stretching like a sated cat. "But there's that damned stipulation... If it weren't for that, I'd be glad to suck that lovely dick of yours until you're begging to come down my throat."

"Damn that mouth of yours," Steve hissed, ripping at the fastenings to his pants and yanking them down.

Hunter laughed seductively. "Maybe you'd rather be buried deep inside my ass, fucking me like a wild animal?" His voice lowered to a velvety purr as he watched Steve jerk off. "You know, I love the feel of your hard cock slamming into me...filling me up. The way it feels when you come, all hot and wet..."

"Aww, fuck, Hunter!" Steve uttered an agonized cry, erupting into his hand in exquisite, almost painful spasms.

"Mmmm, you know, Austin, you're pretty when you come, too," Hunter murmured, closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep with a smug smirk on his lips.

Steve stared at this man that had completely turned his world on its axis. He tried to dredge up the old hatred, but the best he could muster was mild annoyance. He found himself leaning forward, about to kiss the sleeping man's forehead. He stopped himself just in time, hovering over him for a moment with a frown of concentration.

"Keep staring at him like that and you're liable to bore a hole through his head."

Steve looked up to see Mark standing beside him, dressed again and studying the two of them with amusement in his green eyes. He rose, readjusting his clothes hastily.

"I gotta get outta here," he mumbled, stalking to the door. Before he disappeared around the frame, he glanced back. "Oh, and thanks for the favor, Mark."

Mark smiled slightly. "Just remember that you owe me."

Steve paused in the doorway, paling at the threat implicit in Mark's voice. "I'll do that," he said, wondering if he'd done the right thing as he walked swiftly down the hall, Mark's deep chuckle sending a cold chill down his spine.


End file.
